User talk:Puffles Rule/The Uber Archive
This is my first archive. Why are you looking through old messages? Anyways, please don't leave me any message here, leave it on my current talk page. Hey, 'sup? (Erased) Best Friends Reward= Gift of sharing Secrets.Secretive13 03:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 YaY BuBBles! @Cloudy13 19:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Cloudy13 Bubble Testing }. When you want to use it on a talk page, you just put { { Puffles Rule (uppercase \) text = (whatever ya wanna put) } } without the spaces I had trouble with the same thing, but an awesome user named Neural777 helped me. Also, that white on yellow is kinda hard to see.}} OHMIGOSH. }} Award De purple is supposed to be blue. -_-}} AWARDZ Hi! Hiya! Guessing you like Club Penguin, me too! Puffles are awesome! Tardisgirl98 Awards yessss....please...why? OKAY XDSneaker Night 23:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Guest Star? Contestant Description Wii maniac- He loved talking about his family, his friends, Broadway, soup, Spongebob, and videogames. He thinks Patrick and Chef Gino are awsome characters. He is ready for any obstcle that comes in his way. He has been training at Master Aran's Gym...... Happy Valentine's Day! }} Roar. }} what up cus RETURN Happy Easter Tardisgirl98 12:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: What the heck? Moodz Request What kinda moods do you want?}} I Really Like That Song I noticed you made a recent edit to your profile about your favorite song, I like that song too. --[[User:Hat Pop :D|'Hat Pop :D']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop :D|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] cuz hey cuz wut up?Snookie99 22:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Snookie99 Cool! Dear, YOOH. This is a reply from what u sent me : ) Mood Bubble Bubble Testing Congrats! RE: Yipee! (cont.) Trophies??? Yo!!!!!!!!!!! What's up bro?Bobby jack 4566 04:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Bobby jack 4566 }} hi, puffle. nice to meet you! H.e.a.t. okay, i will, puff! so what's new here? i'm kinda silly in this things. RE:Thanks... instead of Blanky. :O}} Congrats to you, too! }} Thingy about thingy }} RE: Um.... Go Away Pary Thing Wow-Wow-Wuzzby Offline Woop Woop!! }} Um, dude, I'd like to put you on my buddy list so I'd like a nickname to use for you- Should I use Puffle master, Puffles, Puffles Rule or Rule? : D?}} OMIFLIPPINGOSHIES }} I'm gonna watch it on YouTube though.}} DOCUMENTARY I dunno. Pologram I probably confused you...}} Hiya! }} Roar {OSUFsafhxdgtjkdtul }} New Sim Request }} Gilpermann I saw your question on Fia's blog... kokokokokokokokoko 2. Okey dokey.}} FLYING GOLF BALLS lllll }} Bang! And teh dirt is gone!! MWUHAHAAAA!! : D}} ADGaeti burp i feel bubbly ya think u big and bad hey big and bad adman Your Idea Trick or Treat! wat the i-dunno-wat-2-call-myself-club? 18:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ...2|Mood=Dead|t... RSwer Associative Property of Multiplication I dunno...no one has talked about it in a while.}} }} MooSims SkyPotatoes! ! @Message 2: Skylotte/Secre told ya didn't day? But yah, u can join. Ya'll replace Nolan n bee partners w/ Zeke.}} Try my ad. M'n'M's are a bag of sunshine! }} Happy CHRISTMAS! Wait, I mean Halloween..! }}'' Rated E for Unicorns }} Meow Chicken McNuggets DOMINATE!!!! Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) }} TD...JRzDT! }} }} }} }} I need a mince pie and a cheese stick }}